Alien X
Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation, Alien X first appear in Ben 10: Alien Force in the episode called X = Ben + 2. Hew as voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who also voiced Spider-Man in Marvel's Spider-Man video game. Appearance Alien X is a completely black humanoid alien with white star-like spots all over his body, He has white hands with four fingers and a thumb on ease one, three horns on his head. He has green eyes and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Alien X looks almost the same, but with a few minor changes. His body is more muscular than before, His chin is bigger while his horns are smaller and the spots on his body are now brighter. His Omnitrix symbol remain on his chest. Ben 10: Alien Force Alien X first appears in X = Ben + 2, When Ben tennyson used Alien X to repair a the broken dam releaseding a flood by emitting time waves to reverse the damage. After That, Alien X remain entrely motionless during the rest of the episode, Due Ben having augument with Alien X's two personalilites named Serena (the voice of love and compassion) and Bellicus (the voice of rage and aggression). Ben manages to convince the two personalilties to transform into another alien form (Swampfire). After what happen, Ben decide never to used Alien X ever again, thus considering the most powerful transformation ever is not worth the cost. Powers and Abilities *'(Top-Tier 0) Nigh-Omnipotence': Alien X (Tier 2-A) is a nigh-omnipotent, According to Serena, Alien X's species are the most powerful beings in the Universe with a few weaknesses. **'(Infintie/Unlimited) Reality Warping': Alien X can warp All reality, All '''time, and '''All space. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Alien X and other Celestialsapiens can even destroy the whole Omniverse which contains infinite realities - universes, infinite dimensions, and infinite timelines with only a few thoughts.http://i.imgur.com/rOmHKCw.png **'Multiversal Recreation': Alien X is powerful enough to re-create a new universe. **'Infinite Strength: '''Alien X possesses strength that can destroy planets as big as Galaxies with ease. **'Nigh-Immortality: It's suggested that Alien X is immune to aging or just possesses longevity. **'''Invulnerability: Alien X is very durable, as he was immune to the Anihilaarg, which was capable of destroying a universe. **'Mind Control': Alien X is able to control the mind of others. He once controlled the minds of the Amalgam Kids to fight each other **'Flight': Alien X is capable of flying at infinite speeds. **'Self-Duplication': Alien X can produce copies of himself with no power decrease. **'Regeneration': Alien X can regenerate any physical damage he has. **'Size Manipulation': Celestialsapiens can grow to the size of galaxies **'Galaxy Generation': Alien X can create galaxies that can suck beings into them. **'Telekinesis': Alien X can Control, Warp, and even Create 'things and other beings. He can even make them fight against each other and control their abilities. **'Deflection: Alien X is able to deflect any attacks such as Swift's neuroshock blasts. **'Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Alien X has demonstrated great ability in combat as demonstrated when the later was fighting the Galactic Gladiator. When fighting, Alien X was able to trade blows with the Celestialsapien warrior and fight on equal ground during the match. **'Speed: '''Alien X has infintie speed Weaknesses *In order for Alien X to do '''ANY '''action, at least 2 out of the 3 personalities inside Alien X must agree, however this weakness has disappeard in Omniverse. Proof *Alien X can be harmed by other Celestialsapiens *Alien X's powers are vulnerable to being absorbed by Osmosians. It was implied that if Aggregor would absorb a Celestialsapien, he would gain all of their Nigh-Omnipotent power, but would also would gain the personalities so he tried to absorb a baby one (It takes tens of thousands of years for a baby Celestialsapien to fully mature). *Any actions Alien X does can be nullified by the actions of another Alien X *Alien X's life force can be absrobed by Anur Vladias Trivia * Alien X is the most powerful out of all Ben's aliens * Alien X has appeared in 6 episodes (Not counting ''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Since he was only seen in a flashback from X = Ben + 2). * Alien X is one of the few aliens that Ben doesn't use more often, do to risk being stuck debating forever with Serena and Bellicus and its great power. References Gallery Alien X no background.png Alienx.png Alien_x1.png Alien X's Reality Warping.jpg|Alien X's Reality Warping Alien X in Vilgax Attacks.PNG|Alien X in Vilgax Attack CreatingUniverseimage.jpg|Alien X surviving the destruction of a universe and using his power to create one Navigation Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Aliens Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Immortals Category:Dissociative Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:Reality Warper Category:Fighters Category:Superorganism Category:Telekinetics Category:One-Man Army Category:Force of Nature Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Multi-beings Category:Energy Beings Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fragmental Category:Mute Category:Rescuers Category:Omnipotents Category:Psychics Category:Protectors Category:Martial Artists